


I Want You To Be Happier

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DJ JENO LETS GO, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Song Fic Kinda?, a lil cheesy, a small light kiss at the end, other dreamies are mentioned but barely there, they love each other but love can be painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: “To all of you who had the right people cross by your life at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I hope wherever you are, you’re happier.”Being in love and happy isn’t always enough to stay together. But what if we make it enough?orJeno and Jaemin drift apart but will always find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I Want You To Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> belated jeno bday fic :)) happy jeno day!!
> 
> (recommend listening to Happier by Marshmello and Bastille while reading)

_**I want to see you smile, but know that means I'll have to leave ** _

This world tour has been everything Jeno could ever dream of, until a month before the start of his tour, he lost his love.

Jaemin and Jeno had been childhood best friends. Always attached at the hip. Until somewhere along the way, the line between friends and more than friends blurred. Nothing much changed between them, other than the stolen kisses before Jeno’s small gigs and Jaemin staying up all night with Jeno to help with his musical inspirations. 

As Jeno became more successful and his schedule got busier, it was harder for them to meet and be with each other. 

“Jen, are you staying over this weekend? We can get take out or something and chill at home?” 

“Baby...I-I’m so so sorry. I have to finish talking through the tour schedule and setlist with the crew. Our deadline is coming up and-“ 

“Babe, it’s fine. I get it. Don’t worry about me” Jaemin gave a small smile of reassurance. He was sad and frustrated that he wasn’t able to see his boyfriend whenever he wanted anymore. But this has always been Jeno’s dream. To make music and hold his own world tour. 

“Nana, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Real soon. I promise.” 

Maybe promises were meant to be broken. The guilt of always pushing his boyfriend back was eating him alive. To have to see Jaemin’s forced smile every time they have to reschedule shattered Jeno’s heart. He knew how much Jaemin wished for him to push back his plans so they could spend the day together. But Jaemin was always so understanding. Jeno was always Jaemin’s top priority.

_ But did I make him my priority? _

_** Lately, I’ve been thinking, I want you to be happier ** _

Jeno get pulled out of his thoughts when he meets a pair of eyes in the crowd. One that used to hold his whole universe. And they still do. The eyes that showed him love. The eyes that gave him strength. The eyes that make him regret leaving him behind. 

He thought ending their romance would make Jaemin happier. He felt too guilty to tie him down when he knew he was going to be on tour for nearly the entire next year. It hurt to break it off, but Jaemin, as always, was so understanding. Their love never died. They just needed to put it on pause before the distance between them causes more pain then love. But just one look into Jaemin’s eyes, Jeno already regrets ever leaving him. But is Jaemin happier now? 

_** Even though I might not like this, I think that you’ll be happier ** _

Jeno still feels like he’s in a dream. The almost nonexistant moment he shared with Jaemin out there on stage was carved into his heart. He wanted to reach out to him. He wanted him back. He wanted Jaemin to be happy.

“Jeno?”

Jeno whipped his head around when he heard the voice. His ears were still ringing from being so close to the stage speakers for so long. But he would always recognize that voice. Anywhere. Anytime. 

His heart was still beating so fast from all the adrenaline from being on stage and briefly celebrating with his crew and friends backstage. But his heart would never beat like the way it is right now. In front of Jaemin. 

“…Jeno…hi?”

He realized he had been staring at Jaemin for who knows how long now.  Come on, say something dude.  “oH MY Oh HI! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?”  Wow, very smooth…

“Hyuck got me back here, I hope that’s ok with you that I just came backstage without telling you,” Jaemin laughed a little at how flustered Jeno looked. 

“No no, you’re always welcome. And sorry for yelling, I..umm...my ears still can’t hear very well right now” 

Donghyuck had been the one who kept Jeno updated. It was awkward at first, but their group of friends remained close, even after the two of them broke up. He has been constantly bothering them about Jaemin these past few months. Although Jaemin and Jeno agreed to stay friends, it was still awkward for Jeno to constantly be texting Jaemin just to ask if he’s eaten or if he was feeling well. 

“I just wanted to say I’m really proud of you, Jeno. I’m happy for you.”

“Are you happy though? ...Not for me, but for youself?” Jeno slowly came closer to Jaemin, who was still standing by the door of the dressing room. God knows how much Jeno wanted to pull him into a hug and just tell him how much he has missed him. But he needed to make sure of some things first. 

“I…To be honest with you. Yes, and no” Jaemin let out a deep sigh, “I didn’t think I could be happy with you, and I don’t think I could ever. But I know what was done had to be done. At least for now. I learned to live for myself and I’m happy about that. Seeing you on stage made me happy to see that you achieved your dreams. And I’m happy to have been with you for at least some part of the way.” 

“No...Nana, you’ve always been there for me. You’ve been with me the whole way. You encouraged me from the start and inspired me to let go of my worries to chase my goals. But my most important goal was, and still is, to make you happy. Whether that is by my side or not. _** I want you to be happier.** _ ” 

It hurt for him to say that he’s okay with Jaemin not being with him, as long as he’s happy. But Jeno’s heart broke when he saw the tear that slid down Jaemin’s left cheek.

“Jen, I want to…I want to be by your side. I was scared and frustrated and I’m sorry I missed your first show last year…I- We had just broke up and I don’t know..I didn’t know if it was my place to be there. But I’ll always be here for your last. I promise.” 

“Baby, I want you back,” Jeno choked up, “You are my first and last. And I promise I’ll make up the time we lost,” His hand slowly found it’s way to Jaemin’s, “I hope you can allow me to use the rest of my life to show you that.”

This time the promise was sealed through a kiss. This time it won’t be broken. 

_ I want us to be happier. Together. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing and ahhhhhh i’m so nervous  
> I wrote most of this back in September 2018 and the inspiration came to me when I was having a bit of a hard time in college and I was listening to Happier by Marshmello and Bastille.  
> Please let me know how you liked it! (but please be kind to my soft heart) 
> 
> I’m turning my ghost twitter acc (@likejeno) to a writing acc so if you want to be friends with me there feel free to be my first friend there🥺 i also posted a mood board there for this fic so if you want a better visual, check it out there!
> 
> Thank you<3


End file.
